Digimon blast chapter 1
by firebird987
Summary: The first instalment in my digimon blast series


THE START OFF

BY FIREBIRD987

Ding ding ding ding sounded the bell to signal the end of another school week at St. Pats high. We join Zeke as he gets his stuff together and walks to his bus.

"Hu..ha another week another piece of my sanity lost." sighed Zeke.

(Zeke is a 13 year old kid about. Averege height. Hey has a "Dude" atitude but can be lazy and sarcastic at times.)

Zeke walk out the schools front door and saw his friend Jake and stated walking with him.

"Hey Zeke whats up?" said Jake

(Jake is one of Zeke's best friends from grade 5. He is about Zeke's height skiny and not the sharpest tool in the shead)

"Not much." Replided Zeke in a tired voice.

"You seem tired, long day?" Ask Jake

"Not really but... Hee I can't realy explain it but I feel like something is going to happen, something life changing."

"Hey life changing." Scoffed Jake.

"Nothing ever happenes here. Let alone some thing life changing!"

""Yay your probably right but still I can't shake the feeling that something is going to...."

WHAM!

"Got you!" yelled Zeke and Jakes friend Brian.

(Brian is Zeke's other best friend sense grade 7. He is very tall a stong. He can be a jerk at times but he cares he friends... at times.)

"Che che che chea!" Said Zeke and Jake in pain.

"Yay you sure did!" Said Zeke as he got up.

"Come on man it was just a joke." Said Brian in defence.

"Well I guess you were right Zeke something did happen." Said Jake.

"Yay but what was the life changing part?" Asked Zeke.

"Neck damage." Answered Jake rubing his neck.

The trio bursted out laghing.

"Hee k I got catch my bus see you guys." Yelled Zeke as he ran to his bus.

"Later!" Yelled Jake as he walked home and Brian as he got in his brother truck.

Zeke got on the bus and enjyed a peaceful ride home. But he couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen.

2 hour later.

"Zeke could you do me a favor and go to the store to pick up some milk?" asked Zeke's mom.

"K mom!"

Zeke hoped off his bed and threw his shoes on. He ran to store and got the milk. On the way back that feeling came over Zeke again but this time it was more like a sense.

"Hum, is that a shoting star?" Asked Zeke as he looked into the sky.

"It almost looks like it's gona hit the ground."

BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"Holy hell!" Shouted Zeke as he ran to see what had hit the ground.

Zeke got to were the thing it. There was a crater there, but instaed of a metor what Zeke was some thing rising up, and swimping away the smoke. He saw a large creater with orange skin, blue stripes, a long tail, and a brown plated head with a norn at the nose and two long horns at the side of it's head. This was a digimon.

Digimon analyser: Greymon. Champian level dinosaur digimon, data atribude. It's specil attack is nova blast were it shots a huge fireball out its mouth.

"th th th this can't be." Stured Zeke.

"I I thought digimon was only a show I didn't think they were re re real!"

"RRR" Growled the greymon as it looked up.

"OK maby if I sneak away real quit it won't notice me"

"Urrrk" Grunted the greymon as it looked right at Zeke and moved towards him.

"New plan... FREAKING RUUUUUUN!!" Yelled Zeke as he ran as fast as he could with the greymon in slow pursut.

'OK maby if I keep runing it'll give up. Or maby i'll lose him."

But that didn't happen. Greymon keeped in pursuit. Zeke was running for 10 minits before fatigue set in. He had put some distance between him and greymon, so he took a turn and hid behind a fense in someone's back yard.

"OK maby I lost him."

Zeke hoped but he knew greymon was still in pursuit. He could here it's growls, and how the ground shock as it walked.

"Ok got think here." Said Zeke as he looked around the yard.

As he looked he saw trampoline he thought to him selve abput the latest season of digimon, looked at his fist and said.

"Well if punching digimon worked for Masurue it will hopefully work for me"

Zeke got on the trampoline and preped him selve for a big jump. Hey waited untill he say the greymon round the courner Hey taunted it as to ge it to rush at him.

"He helmet head come and get me!"

The greymon rushed at him. Zeke got into jumping position, Wait till greymon broke the fence then.

BAAAAAAM!!!!

Hey upercuted the greymon knoking it on to it's butt.

"Yay!" Zeke did his typical pose after he did some extrem he wacked his nose with his thumb snaped the gave a thumbs up then said cha!! at the end.

"YAY-HA take that greymon." Said Zeke as he maid a fist.

But then a glow came from his fist. Zeke opened his hand to see a device apper in his hand. This device and bulb at the top with a button that looked like you would press by laying your finger on it., its midle had two rounded ends that stuck out, it also had a screen, two buttons on one side and one big one on the other. It also had a rounded sticking out bottom with a D and B on it connected at the back writen in sharp block lettering. This was the D-Blast.

As Zeke looked at the digivice in his hand, he notced the greymon had vanised. The n a big beam of light from the sky hit the ground and the digivice started to glow. Zeke pointed the digivice at the beam, and a beam shot out of the digivice. When the beams stoped there on the ground was a digiegg that was light blue with red wing and claw designs on it. Zeke picked up the digiegg, looked at it and the digivice and said.

"Wow looks right that gut feeling was right."

Zeke had know be came a digimon tamer.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
